


Saccharine

by rhapsodicallyhere



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Unfinished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhapsodicallyhere/pseuds/rhapsodicallyhere
Summary: Shuhua falls deep into Soojin's love.
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Kudos: 31





	Saccharine

Love forces itself into her throat. It feeds her, but leaves her wanting, and she wishes it wasn't so delicious. It is her sin of greed, of sloth, and she knows it was such a long time coming, that retribution was ever so close, but who could blame her, what could she do when the real sin she commits is loving too much? Loving too much and wanting too much is the brand she wears, seared onto her and which marks her weak resolve. All of this runs through her mind in an instant and she feels it weigh heavy on her shoulders. 

"Hey. You okay?" Soojin quips, achingly and full of care, and it twists at the knife in Shuhua's heart a single turn. "I'm worried about you." And everything falls apart. Her mind goes blank. Her sin burns bright, and she lets it. She does not learn. She does not remember. Soojin tastes like the light itself, a divinity, a force of nature she wishes she could have it all for herself, and so she falls into dangerous ecstasy. 

Deep down, Shuhua knows that this is only sin because others deem it so. She's not so sure on nature's opinion.

But even deeper, she knows it is sin because, as much as she wants to deny it, to force the truth down so deeply she convinces herself different, she knows Soojin doesn't feel the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> something I wrote a few months ago and I'm still thinking about it now. I've been afflicted with writer's block for a while now, and I feel like I just needed to put this somewhere to ease my mind a little, and I will hopefully revisit it soon. comments are always appreciated.


End file.
